Declaraciones inesperadas
by kitsune96
Summary: En Fairy Tail se esperaba que Lucy se quedara con Natsu o con Loke. En Sabertooth, que la Aguria se fijara en alguno de los dragones gemelos. Por ende, cuando cada quien salió con que tenía novio, sus compañeros de gremio exigieron conocer al tipo...aunque quizás las cosas no sean como ellos las imaginaban LucyXYukino (¿o YukinoXLucy? al demonio, no sé quien es la tachi aqui)


En Fairy Tail, se habría esperado que Lucy acabara con Natsu o con Loke.

En Sabertooth, que Yukino se quedara con Sting o Rogue.

Por ende, cuando ambas chicas, cada quien en su propio gremio, salió con que tenía pareja, no solo hiso que a su círculo más cercano se le abriera la boca sola, sino que, además, muy a lo condorito, exigieron una explicación.

Eso sí, tuvieron que exigirla durante mucho tiempo, puesto que, cada quien por su lado, las chicas se negaban a soltar demasiada información acerca del sujeto que la había conquistado. Pero después de muchas insistencias, acabaron por decir que se los presentarían.

Natsu vio a Rogue, Sting, Orga y Rufus sentados en la amplia mesa del café donde Lucy los había citado

— ¿qué hacen aquí?— interrogó Erza. A su lado, Gray parecía confundido, por algún motivo, Lucy pidió que Wendy no fuera con ellos.

En fin.

—Yukino nos dijo que viniéramos para presentarnos a su novio— explicó Rogue —aunque no entiendo por qué tanto misterio, ¿y ustedes?—

—para que Lucy nos presente a su novio— explicó Happy sentándose junto a Lector y Frosh

Vieron a ambas chicas acercarse

— ¿y los sujetos?— Preguntó Natsu — ¿van a venir después?— ambas se miraron

—Bueno, creo que no podemos hacer esto más simple— la Heartfilia suspiró —básicamente, yo la traje a ella— señaló a la Aguria

—y yo la traje a ella— Yukino señaló a la rubia.

Por algún motivo, los oyentes no estaban procesando apropiadamente la información.

— ¿Se acuerdan de cuando les describí a mi novio?— interrogó Lucy ya un poco nerviosa

"Shiro es un poco más bajo y joven que yo, además tiene el cabello corto y más claro"

—y yo les dije que…—

"Sun es un poco más alto y mayor que yo, tiene el cabello largo y de color rubio"

A todos, incluido al empapado mental de Natsu, se les abrió la boca sola. Comprendiendo ya la situación

—Ósea que…ustedes dos… ¿son…?— Sting no se tragaba que fueran una pareja

—y de hecho jugamos un poco con los nombres— comentó Yukino ya más tranquila

—Espera…— Erza sacó un lápiz de algún lugar y anotó en una servilleta

_Lucy: nacida a la luz del día._

_Sun: sol_

_Luz_

Después anotó a un lado.

_Yukino: Yuki. Nieve. Blanco (Shiro)_

—Es algo tan evidente que me sorprende que no lo hallamos notado antes— murmuró la pelirroja con una fina capa de sudor empapando su rostro

—creo que entiendo pero… ¿Cómo…?— Rufus iba a preguntar cuándo o cómo dos chicas con toda la pinta de ser hetero acababan teniendo una relación con una chica

—Después de que cerramos Eclipse— empezó a explicar Lucy

—Bueno, cuando hicimos eso fue como si…como si…—

—tuvieran una…conexión especial o algo así, ¿no?— ayudó Gray. Las dos asintieron de forma enérgica, felices de no tener que expresar algo tan cursi

—eso se entiende, pero ¿Cómo se volvieron una pare...?— Erza fue cortada por la Aguria

—No quieres saber eso, digamos que…eso es un poco más privado—

_Esto me huele a Sono Habinara, ¿y a ustedes?_

—Bueno, la cosa es esta…— explicó Lucy todavía con vergüenza en su voz —aunque preferiría que se quedara entre nosotros, por el momento. No creo estar lista para que el resto del gremio se entere—

Perfectamente lógico.

El Dragon Slayer blanco se levantó de su asiento.

—Iba a decírselo al sujeto, pero ya que el sujeto eres tu…— Sting levantó a Lucy de la ropa —si algo le pasa a Yukino vamos a tener problemas, ¿está claro?— ella le alejó las manos con cuidado

—no es necesario que me lo digas—

—Lo mismo va para ti— aclaró Natsu mirando a la peliblanca, ella sonrió de forma nerviosa

—lo haré—

La conversación terminó, cada quien se fue por su lado. Probablemente por vergüenza, las dos chicas solo se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Y mientras iban al gremio, Natsu habló

—ahora que lo pienso, cuando hacemos misiones con Sabertooth ustedes duermen juntas— declaró el Dragon Slayer mirando a la Heartfilia, la chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Y tanto Erza como Gray hicieron lo posible por borrar la imagen mental.

* * *

><p>Hace un tiempo descubrí la existencia de esta pareja (existencia que no me sorprende porque la parte donde cierran eclipse realmente se ve algo yuri) y noté, entre otras cosas, que la mayoría de estos fics suelen tener un toque de drama o angustia que si bien les viene como anillo al dedo me hicieron tener unas indescriptibles ganas de romperlo :D<p>

Así que traté de ponerle algo de comedia al asunto, cómo quedó es algo que dejo a su criterio

Nos leemos.


End file.
